<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're purrfect :3 by Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477506">You're purrfect :3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep/pseuds/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep'>Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historical, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Protective John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep/pseuds/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a comment I got from @foryourownbosom on Instagram. Enjoy some soft lams. No nsfw guys I'm sorry uvu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're purrfect :3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re really warm” Alexander furrowed his brows and rested his head on his chest. <br/>John smiled and carded his hand through Alexander’s locks. “I try” He smiled, his fingertips gently pressing down into Alexander’s hair.</p>
<p>“My dear boy you are really pressing into my chest,” He smiled slightly and looked down at the smaller man. He muttered something into his chest and gently brought his finger up to his coat. He gently traced over the intricate design of the coat. He suddenly stopped with a ‘hmph’</p>
<p>John promptly raised an eyebrow, “Hm?”</p>
<p>“Your coat is ripped. How did you manage?” He slid his finger into the hole in John’s coat and promptly gave it a tug. John’s hand immediately moved to Alexander’s gloved one. “My boy, do you wish to make the hole bigger?” He said, his tone suddenly serious.</p>
<p>Alexander smirked and tugged again, John’s grip tightening by the second.<br/> “Okay fine, I’m sorry,” he said, still smiling.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah,” he rolled his eyes and moved his hand away, Alexander’s own hand falling gracefully back to John’s chest. “Why is your heart beating so fast?” He muttered against the coat, the material making his lips tingle. </p>
<p>Jon shrugged, “Dunno, might be dying. Heart attack? Alcohol? You choose.” He brought his hand to Alexander’s back and slowly moved his hand back and forth, his fingertips gripping onto the cotton of his own vest.</p>
<p>“ ‘m tired” He muttered and yawned. “You’re always tired” John smiled.</p>
<p>“I smell gross. I smell like- like ink. I spilled ink over me this morning when I was writing the letter to congress and it was just gross. I tried washing my hands in the river and it still won’t come off.  It’s annoying. Help me, John” He said, his speech slurring as he was slowly falling asleep. His eyes fluttered slowly and he blankly stared at John. “I like your beard” He smiled slightly and rested his head once again. “Bom. Bom” He muttered every time he felt John’s heartbeat. </p>
<p>John brought his hand back up to Alexander’s hair and ran his fingers, applying pressure in certain places. He purred quietly, his eyelids drooping faster. John’s mouth slightly opened at the noise but he shrugged it off. </p>
<p>He’d ask him about it later. </p>
<p>He continued his job, his fingernails softly pressing down in his scalp, once again he purred.</p>
<p>He chuckled quietly as he felt Alexander drift off. </p>
<p>He leaned over and kissed him on the head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HA homosexuals haha they were bedmates!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyways, Alexander Hamilton is a cat. There is no way that man is not a cat. I WILL WRITE AN ESSAY ON WHY HE IS A CAT IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE ME !!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>